


Everyone Knew

by TheNerdKing



Series: After "I Love You" [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Princess Prom (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: Adora is delighted to tell Bow and Glimmer about her new relationship, but it turns out she and Catra were the last people to realize they were in love.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: After "I Love You" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756225
Comments: 15
Kudos: 324





	Everyone Knew

Bow and Glimmer stood in the middle of camp, watching as Adora paced back and forth in front of them, fidgeting with excitement. Catra stood nearby, looking nervous. Frosta was a couple feet away, brushing Swift Wind’s fur. It was pretty early in the morning, so everyone else was still in their tents.

“Okay, okay,” Adora muttered to herself.

“Adora?” Glimmer said. “There was something you wanted to tell us, right?”

“Yeah, sorry,” she replied. “I’m just — This is huge, alright? I thought you guys should be the first to know. Okay, here we go…”

With that, Adora slung her arm around Catra’s shoulders, pulling her into a side-hug.

“Catra and I are dating!” the blonde declared merrily.

… 

“Oh,” Bow replied, underwhelmed. “That’s great.”

Adora frowned. “What’s the deal? I thought you guys would be happy for us.”

“We  _ are _ happy for you,” Glimmer assured her friend. “It’s just… Well, we kind of saw this coming.”

Bow chimed in. “Even ignoring how touchy-feely you guys were after Adora defeated Prime, and that you two slept in the same tent last night, it was only a matter of time before you got together.”

Adora and Catra stared at him with bemused expressions.

“I mean, we knew you two loved each other,” Glimmer said.

“Yeah, right,” Catra scoffed. “Like you guys knew before we did.”

Glimmer and Bow sniggered.

“You’re kidding, right?” chuckled Glimmer.

“What?” Catra asked, befuddled.

“Everyone knew!” Bow laughed.

“That’s not true!” insisted Adora. “That can’t be true! Frosta, you didn’t know, right?”

“I’ve known since Princess Prom,” the ice princess stated matter-of-factly.

“That was literally the first time you met either of us!” Catra pointed out. “And we spent the whole time bickering and fighting!”

“Yeah, but that dance you shared was really something!”

“Wait,” Bow interjected, “did you two dance together at Princess Prom?”

“Yeah, it happened after you’d been captured — Sorry about that, by the way,” Catra explained impatiently before turning back to Frosta. “But seriously, how did  _ that _ tip you off? We each danced with multiple people!”

Frosta rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but you two had  _ passion _ ! It was special!”

“Okay, well you three must be the only ones who knew!” Adora declared. “Right, Swifty?”

“Actually, I could sense your feelings for Catra,” the pegasus revealed. “Sacred bond, remember?”

“You can sense my thoughts?” The blonde gasped.

“Just the most basic emotions,” he corrected. “Whenever Catra so much as came up in conversation, I felt a  _ lot _ of affection.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I didn’t want to pry. I’d be shrugging right now, but my shoulders can’t really do that.”

“Aaaauuuuugh!” Mermista emerged from her tent, rubbing her eyes. “Why are you people so loud?”

“Mermista!” Adora dashed over to the aquatic princess. “You didn’t know Catra and I were in love, right?”

“Everyone knew that.”

“No they didn’t!” Catra snapped.

“Uh, yeah, yeah they did. Watch.” Mermista opened the flap to her tent and called inside. “Hey, Sea Hawk!”

“Yes, Mermista, my dear?” a familiar boisterous voice replied.

“Before you say anything, we were screwing, nothing else to it,” the fish woman snapped at Adora, Catra, and the others, before again addressing Sea Hawk. “Sea Hawk, who is Adora in love with?”

“Catra, right?” the pirate answered.

“Thanks, Sea Hawk,” Mermista said, closing the tent again. “See? If that idiot can see it, anyone can.”

The others made their way out of their respective tents, curious about the commotion.

“Seriously?” Catra exclaimed? “Everyone knew we were in love before we did?  _ Everyone _ ?”

“Honestly, I’d thought you were exes,” said Scorpia.

“When looking at or talking about each other, your pupils would dilate, your rate of blinking noticeably slowed, and your tone of voice would change,” Entrapta exposited. “Clear indications of attraction.”

“I have spent very little time disconnected from Prime’s Hive Mind,” Wrong Hordak confessed, “but in what small time I’ve spent with you, the affection you shared was quite clear.

“I don’t really know you, Catra, but Adora talked about you constantly,” Micah said.

“You always were fond of each other in the Horde,” mused Hordak.

Catra fell to her knees. “I can’t believe it.”

“Why is this such a big deal for you?” asked Bow.

“It’s  _ humiliating _ ,” Adora insisted.

“If everyone else could figure out how we felt, we should been able to,” Catra agreed. "I feel _dumb_!"

“Don’t worry about it,” Glimmer said supportively. “You’ve found love, right? So how long it took to reach that point doesn’t matter.” Putting her arm around Bow, she added “That’s how it feels for me, at least.”

“I guess you’re right,” Catra sighed. She stood and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

Adora gave no reaction, as she was gawking at Glimmer and Bow.

“Are… You aren’t…” Adora struggled to find the words she needed. “Are you guys… together?”

“Huh?” Glimmer glanced up at Bow. “Oh, yeah, we’re dating now.”

“Okay,  _ that _ one was obvious,” Catra said.

“But… but… I thought you were just friends!” Adora sputtered.

“So did I, until recently,” Bow replied nonchalantly.

“I just… I don’t understand anything anymore.”

Catra was practically dying of laughter. “You're such a dummy sometimes, Adora!”

“Social Observation Log number two thirty-eight,” Entrapta spoke into her recorder. “Adora seems distressed that she was unaware of Bow and Glimmer’s mutual attraction. This is not the sort of reaction I would have hypothesized. I will have to study how others would react to similar revelations. Perhaps if Catra was informed of Scorpia’s old crush on her.”

Catra stopped laughing. “Wait, what?”


End file.
